Switched up
by inugomegirl
Summary: Marlene's sister comes to visit, And private falls for her hard, Can he advise Marlene to go after Skipper like he did with Marlene's sister, or will Marlene have to give up on love. SkipperXmarlene PrivateXOC Please R
1. Carlene visits

The Fun-day banners were hung by the lamp posts, the penguins were training hard, Skipper Had ordered an early A.m. training session. It was now around 1:00 pm, and even Skipper was a little worn out.

"Take 5 men, we could all use a breather." Skipper said coming out of his training postures. Private collapsed to the ground exhausted, Rico plopped to the ground; While Kowalski waddled over to Skipper. Pointing to the ground where a familiar otter was wandering toward her habitat.

"Hey Marlene," Skipper yelled waving at her, but Marlene didn't wave back or say hello, she didn't even turn around. Skipper put his flipper down turning his beak into a frown and raising an eye brow in suspicion at the otter who ignored him.

"It isn't possible she didn't hear you, the distance from you to her and the volume of you voice makes that a negative skipper." Kowalski Pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone that skipper didn't like.

"I didn't ask for the update Soldier." Skipper remarked, jabbing his flipper into Kowalski chest. Kowalski rubbed the sore spot that his white feathers cover. Skipper walked away holding a scowl on his face as he disappeared into the H.q. fish bowl entrance. Private weakly waddled over to him concerned for his teammate.

"I don't think Skipper is in a good mood." Private claimed, hoping he could cheer up his friend.

"Skipper doesn't like that Marlene ignored him." Kowalski explained, Private Looked at him confused, waiting for an explanation, than it hit him.

"Oh you mean Skipper was upset when Marlene didn't Say hello back?" Rico nodded his head, his tongue hanging out the side of his beak.

Than Kowalski jumped back in, "Correct private." They starred after Marlene as she jumped into her habitat.

*Marlene*

Marlene was scrambling about waiting for her guest to arrive; she didn't have time for games. She rushed around with a duster to big for her size, but she managed. Whipping it across anything, and everything that had even the littlest layer of grim on it. She ran it across her yellow teapot with the green flower, across the wall drawings that had been there since she came.

"Marlene!" A voice came from behind her, She gasped dropping the duster and turned around quickly, an almost Identical Otter stood behind her, The only difference was that this otter was taller, and didn't have the same green yellow eyes Marlene had, hers were a grayish blue.

"Carlene!" Marlene Excitedly yelled back, rushing to hug the otter, they wrapped there arms each other happily, like two best friends.

"What are you doing here, Your early, I thought you said 1:30." Marlene scrambled about pulling Carlene along with her through the Habitat. Carlene followed happily admiring the beautiful Knickknacks and pictures along the walls.

"Mom and dad said I should come earlier. So I slipped onto the express train instead of the D train. You could not believe the trip, but it was worth it to see my little sister." Carlene Excitedly explained, talking to fast for anyone except for Marlene to understand. She watched her mouth move at light speed taking in every word, no matter how fast she talked.

"Aw that's so sweet." Marlene cooed putting her paws together happily, smiling widely.

"By the way on my way here, I heard someone calling you." Carlene Put a paw to her cheek, the way she did when she was thinking. Marlene thought for a second about who it would be the Penguins came to mind.

"Oh that's probably Skipper, or one of the other penguins." Marlene said pulling her toward the two beds, the one that Marlene slept on every night, and the guest bed that she happily made up for her sisters arrival.

"Oh, hmmm." Carlene Put her Paw back on her cheek, forming a plan in her mind, Marlene raised an eye at her sister as she got lost in thought.

"Carlene what plan are you think up this time?" Marlene asked Before putting an evil smile on her face, Carlene smiled at her lightly Whispering in her ear the plan that had hatched in her mind.

"From your letters the Penguins seem to be really smart," Carlene started, "Lets see how smart they really are." She gave a slight laugh, Marlene looked at her and let out a chuckle of her own.


	2. Penguins meet Carlene

"Hey guys," Carlene waved at the penguins, hoping they would mistake her for Marlene.

"Hello Marlene, Drop by for a visit?" Private asked smiling, as her thought it was Marlene, _"Let me think, he's short, sounds British, Warm smile, this one must be Private._ Carlene Thought trying to remember How Marlene described all of them.

"Yeah Private, just got bored at my habitat," She Could only pray it was Private she had just addressed. He nodded happily as if her were agreeing with her.

"Hello Marlene." Kowalski Greeted, as he approached her, _"Lets think, he's no short, so he's Not skipper, and he's talking so it's not Rico, This one had to be Kowalski."_ she guessed hoping she was right.

"Hey Kowalski," He raised an eye noticing her voice was a slightly lower pitch. She smiled lightly, As Rico Slid over to her on his stomach, His tongue hung out of the side of his mouth. She knew quickly this one was Rico, since she already met private and Kowalski, not to mention he wasn't acting like a military leader.

She didn't bother with him, she remember Marlene saying he wasn't big on words, so I really didn't need to greet him just smile. So that's what she did.

"Well look who decided to visit." Skipper popped his head out of the fish bowl Entrance, Jumping onto the platform and sliding over to her. He jumped up landing in front of her, he stared at her for a second, not only Kowalski noticed something different, but Skipper did too.

"Have you gotten taller? Who are you?" He asked suspiciously eyeing her carefully. Carlene Backed up a little, and thought about it for a minute, what would Marlene say?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Have you gone commando crazy Skipper?" she asked pushing on his shoulders so he would scoot back some. _"That should be Convincing enough, I hope."_ she thought, resisting the urge to put her paw on her cheek, She knew that was something Marlene didn't do.

A loud smack quickly filled the air; the penguins looked around in investigation. Nothing visible, not until a White golf ball struck Carlene in the back of the head, she fell forward, Pushing Skipper down with her. He looked up at her, and gasped.

"Hold the Phone, Aren't your eyes green, or brown?" he asked noticing that in the place of the Beautiful brown sometimes green he'd gotten so used to were sparkling blue grey eyes. Carlene Quickly returned to her feet, and backed up from skipper, Kowalski looked at her eyes.

"This isn't Marlene," He gasped.

"Men Get the Impersonator." Skipper ordered, The other penguins rushed at her, grabbing her arms, Skipper slid up to her eyeing her carefully. He walked around her several times. The others held a tight Grip on her.

"Hey guys calm down a bit." Carlene Pleaded, they didn't loosen a grip on her one bit.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Marlene rushed to her older sister side. Confused by what had happened.

"Sweet Malaises, it's a clone." Skipper exclaimed Kowalski raised an eye brow at him.

"Highly illogical, clones are positively identical, I'd say it's more likely she's an alien, I say we cut her open and see what her organs are like." He Offered making Skipper gripped his stomach tightly.

"Or maybe she's my sister." Marlene spoke up; The penguins eyed her carefully before Skipper told them to release their grip on Carlene. She scrambled away from them, Standing beside her younger sister.

"Sincerest apologies." Private bowed his head for a moment, before being slapped by Rico to pull it together. He gave a grunt and blew it off.

"Guys this is my older sister, Carlene." Marlene happily introduced her, she smiled waving to the small crowd of penguins. All but skipper waved back, Marlene walked over to him.

"Don't be such a sour sport skipper, we were just joking around." Marlene put a hand on his shoulder, He looked at her, He saw the big green eyes that he missed, and the happy go lucky smile that brightened his day on a regular basis.

"Nice to meet you Carlene." Skipper greeted, holding out a flipper for her to shake. Carlene happily accepted, happy she had been forgiven.

"Carlene is going to stay with me for a week or two." Marlene interjected with such excitement that made Skipper smile. Skipper walked over to his troop, standing in front of them like a leader should.

"We'll be of any assistance needed. Right men?" skipped asked, they all jumped into a ready position, Marlene Let out a low laugh, and pulled on Carlene's arm. Waving goodbye to each of them, Rico and Kowalski returned to the underground H.Q. As Private and Skipper watched Marlene and Carlene leave.

"I like Carlene she was nice." Private announced, blushing under his feathers, Skipper gave looked at him, as he smiled after Carlene, He felt bad for the kid. He was to young for her, but he could see the excitement in Privates face.

"Your to young for her private." He sadly explained, Private blushed again., but didn't let his hurt pride show.

"That's not what I meant Skipper." He lied, Skipper began walking toward the fishbowl entrance with Private next to him, he smiled at the young penguin. Knowing he was lying to him.


	3. Royal flush

"Those penguins are smarter than I expected." Carlene plopped down on the rock next to the pool in Marlene's habitat. Marlene dove in headfirst, water splashed everywhere.

"Yeah should have warned you bout that part, you did better as me than I expected." Marlene cheered, making Carlene smile lightly, turning her head back to the penguin's habitat. She blushed when she thought about one of them in particular.

"So tell me about each of them," she urged turning her head back around to face Marlene; she smiled happily ready to explain each of the penguins in full detail.

"Well skipper he's of course the leader, he is hard headed sometimes but he really cares for his team. Kowalski is the smartest of them, he sometimes thinks too much, but he has his heart in the right place. Rico, he is a silent person, but he does not need to talk to let people know he is there. Finally Private," Marlene saw Carlene blush a little.

"Private is the youngest of them all, he's really sweet but his age makes it hard for him to get what we're talking about sometimes." Marlene finish, Carlene still blushed a little under her white fur. Marlene eyed her careful, she knew her sister all to well.

"What do you think of private Carlene?" she asked suspiciously, hoping the answer was he's a cute kid.

"I- well I- uh," she stammered thinking of something to say, "So skipper seems to have a thing for you." she added in changing the subject so she wouldn't have to answer about private. Marlene blushed furiously, covering her cheeks with her paws.

"No he doesn't,"

"Oh yes he does, he noticed my eyes, well he noticed they weren't your eyes." Carlene smiled, waiting for her sister to respond.

"So?" she started but Carlene cut her off. "And he noticed that I looked taller, and when he did think it was you, I saw that smile he couldn't wipe off." Carlene smiled in triumph, while Marlene blushed next to her.

"I think Private might have a thing for you, he watched you leave." Marlene stopped blushing and gave her own triumphant smile, making Carlene look away in embarrassment.

"Well skipper watched you leave." She shot back dipping her hand in the water and splashing Marlene, Marlene splashed back at her, laughing and fighting at the same time. Marlene grabbed her sister's hand giving it a good yank and Carlene went tumbling into the water face first.

"Har har, very funny." Carlene sarcastically remarked, splashing her laughing sister once more.

*Penguins,*

The h.q. was mostly silent, each penguin held a number of cards in there hand, Poker faces crossed on each. Skipper looked each card down, before holding back a grin as he looked at his team.

"Skipper don't you feel bad about the Carlene incident?" Private mumbled curiously, Skipper looked at him for a second before responding,

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Skipper remarked,

Kowalski eyed him for a second "Well you did notice the difference in her height, and eye color, Could it be that," Skipper cut him off short, knowing what he was about to say before Private or Rico could take a guess.

"I don't want to hear it Soldier." he barked angrily. Private looked back at Kowalski, he still held his poker face, an awkward silence passed over them, Private shifted in the tense room. He looked Skipper and Kowalski were staring each other down angrily.

"I think we should invite them over sometime." Private Cheered to break the awkward silence, Skipper did look away from Kowalski, both their faces were blank and expressionless, But on the inside Skipper burned with rage, and Kowalski filled with disappointment for skipper.

"Make it so Private." skipper order, not looking away from Kowalski, skipper gave a final look at his cards before setting them on the table,

"Royal flush, diamonds." Skipper happily claimed n the table laid 5 cards, an Ace and king a queen, and so on in diamonds, the winning hand. Kowalski laid down a three of a kind in shame. Rico swallowed his cards before they could see.

However, Private, set down his cards face down, and rushed toward the ladder on the wall. "Private what's the rush?" Skipper asked confused.

"I'm going to go invite Marlene and Carlene over sometime tomorrow." Private excitedly climbed the ladder before the other penguins had a chance to blink. Skipper watched the young penguins leave, and waited until he was completely gone before speaking.

"Poor boy is going to have his heart crushed by Carlene." skipper shook his head in shame for the youth. Kowalski gave him a look of confusion, leading Skipper to explain Privates situation.


	4. Something better

**Private burst out of the H.q. running as quick as he could to the otter habitat. Stopping just outside the entrance to the inside home, Catching up on hi breath, he took in a big gulp of air. He was still for a second, regaining his composure, than he started to move again.**

"**Marlene? Carlene?" private called walking into the habitat, his attention focused on the two otters that were happily sitting together talking about back at home. They stopped and starred at private, kind smiles on each of there face. They waited for Private to speak.**

"**Skipper and I were wondering if you two would join us for a ride tonight?" he Blushed and gulped nervously bracing himself for Disappointment, knowing he really shouldn't have mentioned Skipper, but he didn't want to have Marlene feeling left out.**

"**That sounds like fun." Carlene happily accepted Marlene nodded shyly beside her; she was always shy when it came to skipper. Private smiled, waving a happy goodbye to them before calmly waddling out of the otter's home.**

"**Yes!" he yelped quickly without thinking, he covered his beak hoping the otters hadn't heard him, His heart was beating with joy, and his head was happily spinning, slowly he danced his way back to the h.q. He slid open the fishbowl entrance, humming and spinning around. The other three starred at him, eyes raised in confusion and suspicion.**

"**Private?" Skipper asked in concern. Private stopped spinning around, to face his teammates and leader, he blushed under his feathers.**

"**Sorry skipper, just a little excited." He let out a happy laugh of joy before finishing. "I told Marlene and Carlene, we'd take em' for a ride." Private clapped his flippers together in joy.**

"**We?" skipper asked raising an eye at the young penguin, knowing he would regret asking, private shook his head slowly.**

"**We, as in you and me."**

"**Private." Skipper groaned slightly, Private looked hurt and upset.**

"**Please, Skipper? I can't do it alone." He pleaded looking into his eyes, looking sad like mort always does. Private was able to use this to get Skipper to agree with him sometimes, it hit his only soft spot to see The youth so sad.**

"**Huh, fine." he sighed giving in."**

"**Yes!" private cheered happily, he began spinning around in circles dancing in victory, Skipper secretly smiled to himself, Him and Marlene out, driving around in the night, in the pink car. Than it hit him, 'pink car' he shuddered at the thought.**

"**But we are not taking them for a drive in the standard pink car." he said crossing his flippers over his chest, and looking away so private could give him sad eyes, Private stopped in his tracks looking oddly at his leader, What else did they have?**

"**But Sk," Private started, But Skipper held up a flipper, telling him to be silent. Private starred confused at him, But Skipper knew better.**

"**I've got something better." Skipper smiled lightly, like he always does, Giving Private a chance to smile as well.**

"**You have another car?" He asked hopefully, Waiting for his leader to respond.**

"**Don't worry about it Private." He turned around and started waddling away, grabbing something of the table the usually ate at. He waited till skipper had gone up the fishbowl opening before giving a jump for joy. Humming happily.**

**Kowalski eyed him, Rico paid no attention to either one he was off in his own little world. Kowalski waddle over to Private, who was still humming.**

"**It seemed odd that Skipper wasn't more enthusiastic about going with Marlene." He mumbled, Private laughed, making Kowalski confused.**

"**Skipper doesn't want anyone to know he likes Marlene." Private Said, than waddled away leaving Kowalski to think.**


	5. Night fly

Skipper pulled up in front of the otter habitat, private In the seat next to him. Skipper wasn't lying when he said he had something better, the car was a sleek black Lexus convertible (small version of course) the license plate read 2fst4u meaning 'too fast for you.'

"Wow new car look at you." Marlene muttered, stunned by the beauty of the new car. Private and Skipper hopped down from the car. Private opened the back door for Carlene, and she gladly slid in, Private ran to the other side to take a seat next to her.

Skipper held open the front passenger door for Marlene, and she gladly accepted it, smiling as Skipper waddled to the other side of the car and sat down in the drivers seat.

"Sit back and hold tight." Skipper smiled pressing down on the gas at full speed. Both otters squealed in excitement. Skipper turned a quick right, and the car slid swiftly. Marlene held tight to the dashboard, smiling wildly.

Skipper smiled at her expression, than made a sharp left turn, stopping quickly at the cross section, he put the car in park and took his hands off the wheel.

"Anyone wanna drive?" He asked Bravely turning to face the others, Everyone was quiet, not even Private spoke up, who normally begged skipper to let him drive, but he was content sitting next to Carlene.

"Marlene?" he offered her, she shook her head quickly.

"I don't want to wreck your new car." She sheepishly answered, skipper let out a low laugh.

"New?" he chuckled, " I've had this car for a while now, before the real ones were released." He bragged happily, Private nodded next to him. Marlene agreed and bravely marched over to the drivers side. She buckled her seat belt, and took the car out of park.

"Ok here we go." she said, readying herself more than the others, She slammed hard on the gas, turning quick to the left, zooming around the zoo at light speed. She nearly crashed into the lemur habitat. When she accidentally locked the wheel.

"Sorry it was an accident." Marlene apologized, slamming on the brakes a few inches from the gate to the lemur habitat. She had tried to turn right but hit the lock button, skipper had put in incase of intruders, of course he kept the car safe in a place only he knew.

"Yeah, 'Accident'." skipper laugh, putting air quotes around accident, Marlene laughed and took off again. Rounding the corner quickly, than making a sharp turn to the right.

"Careful Marlene." Carlene complained from the back seat, Making them both laugh. Something only they would get.

"Yeah Carlene, I know you hate it when I go fast." She joked, making Carlene giggle. Skipper looked back at private confused, Private shrugged not knowing what was going on.

Carlene was normally the one of the to otters who loved speed, she loved fast and furious, burning rubber and peddle to the medal. She was always trying to Convince that faster was better, but Marlene was the slower type. But when it came to driving they were both speed demons.

They flew around the zoo Skipper was having the time of his life, Out driving around with Marlene, this is what he needed to relax.

"Here we go." Marlene yelled heading full speed for a ramp a little ahead of them. She went head on as they flew threw the air. Skipper turned, the exhilaration and excitement on Marlene's face made him smile, things seemed slow to him.

"_She's so happy sometimes, it makes me feel better. She's so pure and exciting," the Car bounced back to the ground, and time resumed normal again. He smiled as she spun the car in circles flying around in every direction. _

"_wow." Carlene happily cheered happiness stretched across her face, that seemed to hypnotize Private, Skipper smiled at the younger penguin, who was having the time of his life._

"_check this out." Marlene smiled, pressing on the gas hard, the front end of the car lifted into a wheelie making the other 3 grab hold of the car and laugh. The moon was high in the sky and it was around 11:00 but none of them wanted the night to end._

_They kept speeding around the zoo, waking other animals that were staying up late. Brining the zoo to life. The cars engine roared as they drove, and wind blew past them. Skipper was happy Private had said 'We.'_


	6. Picture perfect

After some time skipper took the wheel again, he sped once more around the zoo, before coming to a calm stop in front of Marlene's home.

"Thanks again guys that was fun." Carlene cheered happily, hopping out of the stylish car before private could get the door. Marlene followed her lead, jumping from the car before skipper could help her out.

"Yeah, we should hang out again sometime." Marlene smiled, out of the corner of her eye she saw Carlene wave goodbye to Private, and he smiled and waved back. Marlene Smiled again, and waved to skipper. He saluted her, making her giggle lightly, than he smiled and waved back.

Skipper waited till they had gone into there home before he drove off not at top speed this time, but still not slow. He wanted to take his time getting back; he knew what awaited him when he got back to the h.q. Kowalski would be up his neck with questions.

"Did you have fun on the date Skippa?" Skipper tightened when Private said date, Marlene had used the term hangout, not date.

"Date? That was no date." Skipper laughed nervously, his grip tightened on the steering wheel. He pushed on the gas, as he focused on the path.

"But skipper." Private started, But Skipper held up a flipper telling him to be quiet, Private remained Silent the rest of the ride back, the only noise was the engine. Skipper's heart had been in the clouds the whole night time, until Marlene said 'hangout.'

When the reached the penguin habitat, skipper took a deep breath to calm down, and opened the fishbowl entrance.

"How was your date?" Kowalski asked, as private and Skipper came down the ladder. Skipper grimaced trying not to loose his temper.

"Not a date." Skipper snapped back, Private waddled over to Kowalski.

"I wonder what Marlene thought of it." He whispered to the taller penguin, so skipper wouldn't hear. "She said Hangout, maybe that's why Skippers didn't take it as a date." He pointed out, Kowalski nodded and took out his notebook, scribbling quickly and waddled away.

*otters*

"That was fun." Carlene giggled walking into Marlene's cave like home, with her sister at her side.

"Yeah but if I know skipper, that wasn't a date," She started, "just friends hanging out." Marlene sighed sadly. Her sister smiled and nudged her.

"But you wanted it to be a date." She smiled watching Marlene who didn't respond, But inside Marlene was saying, _"Yes I wish Skipper thought it was a date."_ Carlene sighed and frowned at her sister's stubborn ways.

"Can't think of something that's impossible." Marlene mumbled thinking her sister couldn't here her. Carlene drop jawed, Than frowned.

"You really don't give yourself enough credit." Carlene crossed her arms, pouting at her sister, Marlene raised an eye. Carlene sighed and continued "I've seen the way he looks at you Marlene." Marlene gave her sister a doubtful look.

"He's been my friend since I was transferred from Northern California." Marlene pointed out picking up a picture of Marlene and skipper 2 days after her transfer. She was smiling brightly and waving to the camera, and Skipper had his arms crossed over his chest, a small smile on his face, and his eyes were squinted slightly, not angry but more like his suspicious look. Private was in the background, waving happily at the camera.

She had given a copy to skipper, that she occasionally saw in a frame on the table in their h.q. she smiled whenever she saw it.

"At least you had fun." Carlene smiled laying in her bunk, Marlene smiled back at her, and set down the picture.

*penguins*

Skipper set the down a framed picture of him and Marlene, He remembered when they took the picture not long after her transfer. It didn't take long for her to befriend skipper, At first he did the tough routine, but Marlene convinced him otherwise.

Skipper sighed at the picture and set it down on the table, smiling at how happy Marlene was she finally broke through Skippers tough shell. Skipper walked over to his bunk, the rest of his team was asleep.

"I've been to tough on Kowalski," He whispered as he laid in his bunk, thinking of all the times he barked at Kowalski for making a minor comment. He glanced over, through the darkness he could make out the frame of the picture.


	7. Bravery

"Good work boys, take 5." Skipper said, as he watched the penguins jump out of a ready position. They all took in a deep breath and saluted Skipper, he saluted them back, but kept a careful eye on Kowalski, he wasn't smiling to be on break.

"A minute Kowalski?" Skipper asked, hoping to apologize to the older penguin. Private stared after them for a second, than disappeared into the h.q. behind Rico. Everything was quiet; the faint sound of Julien could be heard.

"Kowalski, I've been thinking and maybe." he started, Kowalski stared at his leader, waiting for him to continue, "maybe I've been a little rough on you." This wasn't easy for Skipper to do, Kowalski was smiling in victory on the inside, and he was waiting for an apology.

"I just wanna say your right." He finished, Kowalski looked up confused, that didn't sound like an apology, and what was he right about, he was right about a lot of things; skipper was going to have to be more specific about what he was right about.

"About Marlene, I noticed her height, and her eyes." Kowalski smiled at skipper, he was finally admitting it, "Her eyes, the beautiful hazel eyes I'd seen almost everyday since she moved here. I knew from the start how I felt, but a leader like me can't get distracted." Kowalski waddled over to his friend starring over at the otter habitat.

"I saw you looking at the picture last night." skipper looked up at him surprised, "Somewhere around 2300 hours." He pointed out matter of factly.

"So you heard me." Kowalski nodded his head, all was forgiven. Skipper smiled at the taller penguin, than thought of Marlene. Skipper let out a sigh, a sad and depressing sigh. Kowalski thought for a second, of him and Marlene. He opened his mouth to talk but before he could, something caught his eye.

Private was waddling over to the otter habitat. Kowalski smiled, thinking out Private and his first crush. Skipper noticed as well, nudging Kowalski back to the H.q.

*Otters*

Private had knocked on the out side of Marlene's home. He waited for a reply calmly hoping Carlene would be in.

"Come in." He heard the familiar voice of Marlene, he smiled and walked in. Marlene was holding the duster, the Room was still brightly clean, but Marlene always liked to see things sparkle.

"Oh hey Private, Carlene went over to see Doris, But you're welcome to stay till she gets back." Marlene offered setting down the duster. Private smiled and sat down.

"I was going to ask Carlene out on another date." Private stated, smiling wildly at her name, Marlene turned around and smiled at him, hiding the shock at 'another date' she Expected Skipper to convince him it was hangout.

"Did you have fun with skipper?" Private asked Marlene blushed a little, which was visible under her white fur.

"Yeah, yeah it was fun; Just out of curiosity is Skipper calling it a date?" Private frowned and looked away which was enough answer for Marlene.

"Not exactly, for him it's just hangout, why?" Private smiled to himself.

"Oh no reason just, just wondering." She frowned deeply, her eyes sadly pointed at the ground. Private watched her, and took notice of her sad glance.

"Marlene, can I ask you a question." He rose to his feet, speaking in his British accent, nervous about the question he was about to ask, Marlene shook her head yes and waited for Private to talk.

"Do you, love Skipper?" He stuttered a little, Marlene blinked a few times wondering if he really just asked that, she blushed a deep color.

"No, no." Her voice was high pitched and squeaky, private raised an eye at her. She smiled trying to look innocent, like she was telling the truth.

"Than why do you have the picture of you two on the table?" he asked, pointing to the framed picture Marlene had been looking at the night before. Only Private didn't know that. She thought for a second, racing through her mind for an excuse.

"What a girl can't have a picture of her best friend?" She laughed nervously, "Come on, no big deal." he Fake smile faded away, and she let out a sigh. Private walked up to her.

"Than why not ask him out?" Private sympathetically said, putting a flipper on her shoulder, her head was bowed, "What's the worst that can happen?" Private asked innocently.

"Rejection, humiliation, loosing my best friend." She answered sourly with out raising her head.

"Come on Marlene, Think of how happy you'll be if he says yes." Marlene raised her head a little taking in a second to think, she looked down at Private and smiled bravely.

"Your right Private, I will." She smiled in triumph, Private smiled back, patting her on the back.


	8. Tense question

Marlene took a deep breath; she was just about to do the scariest thing to her, asking skipper on a date. Her heart was racing and she stepped forward.

"Go on Marlene, I'm right behind you." Private smiled at her comfortingly, Carlene was holding hands with Private, and with her free hand, gave her sister thumbs up. She walked from her home and stood on the edge of the water.

"Why don't you guys stay here?" Marlene said nervously, not wanting anyone to hear her Humiliation. The couple behind her stopped in their tracks, Marlene hopped over the railing, and slowly trudged her way to the penguin habitat.

She climbed down the ladder, something she rarely used but decided it was a good approach, Skipper was Playing Kowalski in checkers, Rico was in the corner with his 'girlfriend' doll. She took in a deep breath trying to act calm.

"Hey guys!" She excitedly waved, they all looked over at her waving back brightly, and she felt at ease that they were all in a good mood. She walked over and sat down to watch Kowalski play checkers with skipper. She smiled as each one made their moves.

She took in a deep breath again, was she really going to ask in front of Kowalski and Rico? It was now or never, but maybe she should wait till they were done with their game. By than maybe Kowalski and Rico would be gone.

The air was silent and tense, Rico made occasional grunts while playing with his 'girlfriend'. Skipper tilted his eyes at the checker board, starring over each piece carefully; Kowalski had his flipper under his chin, and was watching skipper's every move.

Suddenly a loud sound of gun shouts and cop sirens blared threw the air, The 3 penguins and Marlene looked over, The TV. Was on and Julien; controller in hand, not caring for the penguins home, was playing videogames on the Penguins large TV.

Maurice walked past them; he was carrying a large boom box. He set it on the ground next to Julien, turning it on and putting it on full blast. The loud sounds hurt Marlene's ears. She covered them with her paws and the 3 penguins did the same.

How was she supposed to ask Skipper now? She sighed, and her head began to ache, she looked around, of all the noise of the animals, Skipper was gone.

"Where's Skipper?" Marlene yelled to Kowalski, he looked at her; his flippers still covered his ears.

"What?" he shouted back, Marlene looked at him,

"Where is Skipper?" She shouted again, Kowalski took his flippers away from his head, and he barely made out what Marlene said.

"He went to look for Private." He shouted back, Marlene uncovered her ears.

"What?" she yelled back, Kowalski Pointed to the ladder, the fishbowl had just slid back over the opening, she raced up the ladder, in search of Skipper. The air out side was quieter, the music and TV could still be heard, but just barely.

"Skipper," She race up to him, he turned around to face her. He smiled and stopped walking.

"Hey Marlene, couldn't take the noise either?" he pointed back to the fishbowl; referring to inside, the H.q… Than his voice got a little quieter he was talking to himself, but loud enough for Marlene to hear.

"Sometimes I swear that lemur," he started till Marlene cut him off.

"Wanna go out tonight?" she blushed a crimson color, and didn't look him straight in the eye; she waited for skipper to respond. Skipper himself was a little caught of guard, he returned to his normal self before responding.

"Sure I'd love to hang out." He accepted, than he turned around and started walking away again; Marlene looked up, wandering if he really just accepted. Than she ran back the words in her head. She didn't want to hang out; she wanted to go on a date.

"No wait," She shouted, skipper turned around again, his eye raised, and Marlene ran up to him.

"Not hang out, I mean, do you wanna go out, tonight, on a, well you know a date?" Her voice was quiet when she was done speaking, Skipper again was Caught off guard not really sure what he should say, or how to say it. His head was Screaming YES, but his mouth calmly replied,

"Of course Marlene," He smiled charmingly at her; she glanced up happily, her mouth jaw dropped, than turned into an excited smile. She waited till Skipper had jumped off the platform to look for Private before she threw her hands up in an excited manner.

"Yes." she yelled, doing a quick spin, before running to catch up with Skipper to lead him to Private and Carlene.


	9. ready to go?

Carlene watched her sister carefully, she seemed happy about something, and Marlene knew exactly what it was. Marlene brushed her hair over and over again, starring into a mirror with a dreamy look. She was day dreaming again, And Carlene was curious to know what it was about.

"Marlene?" she asked in a sweet tone, trying to get her sisters attention.

"Hmm?" she half answered back, Carlene walked over to her sister, starring her in the eye, looking to see if she was at all brainwashed.

"What is up with you?" Carlene switched from her sweet tone to a rougher half yell, Marlene shook her head back into reality, and she looked at the brush in her hand. A sign that she had been daydreaming. She always brushed her hair for too long when she daydreamed.

"Oh sorry Carlene, but you're never going to guess what happened today." She squealed gripping both of her sister's shoulders tightly getting close to her face, causing Carlene to lean back, and nearly topple over. Marlene clasped her paws together in excitement remembering what had happened.

"_Do you wanna go out, tonight, on a, well you know a date?" _

"_Of course Marlene,"_

"Let me guess, Private talked you into asking Skipper on a date." She pretended to guess. Marlene raised an eye at her, as a sign to say how did you know so well. Carlene let out a sigh, walking over to her sister.

"I and Private Where here when you left, we wanted to back you up." She shouted into her sister's face, trying to jog her memory. Marlene thought for a second, remembering Carlene and private holding hands about to follow her to go ask Skipper on a date. She smiled big and wide remembering the cute way Private glanced at Carlene.

"Oh yeah, well I was just caught up in the moment." She pointed out, going back to the vanity to freshen up for her DATE, with Skipper. She couldn't believe Skipper had actually said yes, she couldn't believe she had the courage to ask… she couldn't believe skipper thought it was just hanging out at first.

"Where are you guys going anyway?" Carlene asked putting a hand on her sister's shoulder to support herself. Marlene sighed happily; Skipper had wanted Marlene to pick their activity, so they were going on a moonlit walk around the zoo.

"A moon light walk." she sighed happily picking up the brush running it through her hair a million times beginning another odd or happy daydream. Carlene smiled, at seeing her little sister so happy, she knew better than to be a protective mother, but she was going to make sure Skipper didn't do anything wrong.

She wondered how skipper felt about all this, he was probably cool and calm like always, she giggled thinking about the impossible idea of Skipper running around trying to get ready. Than she laughed, thinking how funny it would be if the others were just as frantic

*Penguins*

Kowalski was waddling around as fast as he could, ties on his flippers, trying to determine which looked better on Skipper, Private was shoving bunches of different colored flowers at him, implying he give them to Marlene. Rico had coughed up an old rag, and was trying to shine Skippers feet; Skipper was struggling to break free.

"Oh come on." he pulled away angrily, throwing the tie from his neck, he looked down, the rag was wrapped around his ankle, he groaned, and tossed it at them.

"It's just a moon walk." Skipper urged, backing away from the group of controlling penguins. He walked over to the piles of flowers Private had laid out; he looked at each one carefully. He noticed something popping out to him, a bundle of red roses in orange packaging.

He smiled and picked them up, smoothing out the paper, it was wrapped in. He turned back to the team, raising an eye at them, trying to say ' was it really that hard?' the started whistling and looking away, Skipper rolled his eyes, and saluted his team. The stood up straight saluting him back.

"Ok boys I'm off, Kowalski, make sure this place stays shipshape." Skipper noted before climbing up the ladder, trying not to destroy the roses. Kowalski nodded and eyeing the demolitions expert, and with that skipper was gone.

Kowalski looked for a second at the two penguins, than back to the ladder where skipper had been. "Kowalski?" Private cautiously said, knowing the look on Kowalski's face. Kowalski smiled and took out his notepad, scribbling down words and pictures.

"It would be more logical to follow them than sit here." Kowalski showed the notebook to Private, he had scribbled a penguin and otter, supposed to be Skipper ad Marlene, than 3 penguins in the bushes. Private laughed, and raced to the ladder. Followed by the other two penguins.

_Quiz time!!!! Which object/part/ or line, referred to another episode that was actually on TV. Hint hint hint, it was in the hidden__ episode. _


	10. date

Marlene had been rushing around the room, trying to ready herself. Carlene sat patiently on her bed with a bowl of sardines. She sighed growing bored of watching her sister run around like an otter on fire. She jumped down and grabbed hold of her sister.

"You look great, just calm down and relax." She said giving Marlene a good shake, Before Marlene could say anything more, they were interrupted by Skipper. Since there really was now door, he just gave a good pound on the front of the cave.

Both Otters looked in that direction, Marlene rushed toward him, stopping kindly in front of him.

"Hey Skipper." She greeted, he smiled awkwardly, which was odd for him. He handed her the bright red roses.

"For you Marlene." He smiled charmingly, she was about to take them, when Carlene snatched them out of Skippers flippers, surprising both of them.

"These need water." she stated rushing back inside, Marlene and Skipper starred after her. Carlene didn't notice either one of them. Marlene let out a small laugh as she watched her sister try to take control.

"Shall we?" Skipper asked pointing to the open zoo holding out his other flipper for her to take. Marlene Joyfully accepted, having him escort her out of the habitat, Carlene waved to each of them wishing them a good time. Marlene blushed, while Skipper just smiled at her.

Carlene smiled at how happy her little sister looked, She never seen her more delighted than the look on her face when she saw Skipper. She watched them disappear into the night, she looked back at the flowers she had put into an orange vase filled with water.

"I'm not going to sit here all night." She remarked to herself, than left the Habitat to follow Skipper and Marlene. It was hard to follow them since skipper was mostly black, and Marlene was a dark brown. But she could still make out there outlines thanks to the shinning moon.

Carlene watched them, Marlene and Skipper spent most of the night talking, occasionally she saw her sister laugh, and skipper smile. She looked up, noticing they picked the perfect night for a walk. Carlene put her paw on her cheek, and started thinking.

"_I think I could make this date a little better, I hope Marlene is still afraid of the dark."_ she thought, looking at some of the street lamps around them, A plan forming in her mind. She noticed a few shadows watching them from the other side, hiding in a bush.

She crept down low, and started crawling to the other side; their figures were still hard to see. They came close enough for her to make them three of them, all crouched low. Almost hiding from Skipper and Marlene, she had to act fast. Waiting for the perfect time to attack.

One of the figures stood up taller, perfect timing; she leapt forward, tackling them to the ground. Hoping to use whoever she got as a ransom. She struggled to keep them down; they were a short fussy and strong figure. Than was able to make out who it was.

"Private?" she asked, identifying that the shadow below her was one of the penguins, 'her' penguin, she slid off of him, allowing him to get up, than she turned to Kowalski and Rico.

"What are you doing guys doing here?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"Spying on Marlene and Skipper." Private smiled, walking over to his team, they all glanced at him, and than back at Carlene. They all knew that Carlene was the type of person that couldn't stay away from their date; it was merely to make sure all went well.

"Than you guys can help me spice it up a bit." She smiled, putting her paw on her cheek; the penguins showed a hint of fear, but other than that agreed to help Carlene. She looked out through the bush, and pointed to the lamp across the path.

Rico slid over to her, coughing out a sling shot, and handed it to Carlene, she gladly accepted it, and motioned for Kowalski and Private to take out the one next to her target.

"What is this going to do Carlene?" Private asked in his British accent, Carlene smiled back at him, adoring the way he talked.

"Just trust me." She smiled, taking aim at the light bulb, she waited till skipper and Marlene were close enough that it was the light they needed, and she nodded at Kowalski, and fired a pebble, in an instant the bulb shattered, leaving Kowalski and Private to take out the next one.

Marlene Jumped back in surprise at the exploding bulb, and hugged herself, a chill crept up her back from the instant darkness that made her uncomfortable, she glimpsed around scared. At noticing this, Skipper put a flipper around her comfortingly; she smiled and snuggled into his embrace.

"Check mate." Carlene smiled, holding up a paw, Rico and Kowalski gave her a high five and ducked back into the bushes. She shivered herself at the chill, leading Private to drape a flipper around her; she giggled at him and smiled.


	11. perfect

"Carlene, are you sure it's a good idea to manipulate their date?" Private asked as he had his flipper in her paw, she smiled at him, she knew what was best for her sister.

"I know it is I just wanna spice up the night, now we need to make the scenery better." She smiled evilly, but had the best intentions, she motioned for Kowalski and Rico to come closer, a plan formed in her mind, and her paw rested on her cheek, which Private thought was adorable.

"Kowalski how long till they come to the cross way?" Carlene whisper, Kowalski peaked his head out of the bushes, watching how long it took them in each step, than looked ahead to where the three-way cross path was, He took out his notepad and started scribbling down each number.

"At there current speed, and the distance, about 2.34 minutes." Kowalski concluded, showing her the sketch and each number, she looked confused but nodded in agreement.

"Rico you got a path closed sigh in that gut of yours?" Rico thought for a second, than started coughing, soon enough a large yellow closed sigh appeared on the ground. She looked at the size of the sigh than back at Rico.

"How did that even fit?" She asked, Rico shrugged his shoulders, and Carlene shook her head, forgetting about it. She looked at the path; she would never make it in time, than she turned back to Private and Kowalski.

"You guys think you can get that sign in the left path before they get there?" She asked hopefully, Kowalski pulled out his note book and crayon, his flipper moved quickly marking the paper with numbers, and he smiled nodding at Carlene.

He grabbed the sigh and handed it to private, Kowalski put his flippers into a cup style lift, Private steadied himself, and he went flying the instant Kowalski threw him, he landed softly on the ground, and put the sign in place.

Carlene smiled, and motioned for him to come back, He looked at Marlene and Skippers Position, just about at the cross section, Private ;lurched from the bushes, and ran back to the other side of the path, Carlene smiled happily at him than watched Marlene and Skipper.

Skipper still had his shoulder wrapped around Marlene, he gave a glance at the sign, and kept going straight, Carlene smiled she knew what was in that direction. Doris and the dolphins, she turned back to Kowalski he knew Doris was in that direction as well, His eyes gleamed in happiness.

A breeze rushed past her, making the timing perfect, she nodded at Rico, who spit up his kite and handed it to Carlene. She grabbed it tightly, jumping into the air, catching the breeze, flying above Skipper and Marlene with out them noticing.

She looked down at the two, holding hands in the moon light, the breeze carried her a little ahead of them, her landing was rough, but she brought the kite down in the dolphin habitat. Doris poked her head out of the water, to watch Carlene land.

"Hey Doris I need a favor." Carlene looked at Doris with pleading eyes, who agreed to help. Doris waited for Carlene to explain the plan; she whispered to her exactly what she needed to do.

"Thanks Doris," Carlene said in enjoyment when Doris accepted to help, she looked around the corner, Skipper and Marlene were almost there, she ducked into the bushes quickly, and was joined by the three meddling penguins.

Skipper and Marlene were close to Doris's pool, when Carlene looked at Doris and Nodded, Doris gathered up water, and motioned for her sisters to join her, When Marlene and Skipper sat down on the bench next to Doris's habitat, they blew the water from their blowholes like a fountain.

The dolphin danced in circles blowing water into the sky gracefully, Skipper and Marlene stopped to watch them perform their water based ballet. The Water shimmered in the moonlight, Marlene watched the dolphins in aw, and Skipper watched Marlene in aw.

The water rained down on the flowers around them, the moon reflected off the water, making each flower shine, Marlene looked around at the sight of beautiful flowers, and the aquatic ballet. Each feature seemed perfect the bright moon glistening on each drop of water.

She looked at Skipper, who smiled back at her. She gave his flipper a squeeze, and laid a head down on his shoulder. Skipper let go of her paw, and hugged her tightly, there outlines were reflected in the dolphin pool, and everything seemed perfect.

"So perfect." Carlene whispered to the other three, Private smiled back at her, taking hold of her paw, she smiled back at him, Rico awed at them. They looked back at the two taller penguins forgetting they were there, Marlene and Skipper weren't the only ones having a perfect night.


	12. Goodnight kiss?

"Now comes the hard part," Carlene whispered to the other 3 penguins that had been helping her 'improve' her sister's date, With Skipper.

"A good bye kiss, knowing my sister she'll go for a peck on the cheek, but after tonight this is the most important part." Carlene crossed her arms and stood up; watching Marlene and Skipper begin to head back to Marlene's home, this one was going to be tough.

She raced back to the otter habitat, still staying low enough to not be seen, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were right behind her. She beat them back by a long shot, and started surveying the area. One paw was to her cheek, thinking of how this would work.

Kowalski was next to her with a clipboard, jotting down numbers and pictures, he came up with a sketch of the habitat, soon he was drawing arrows and X's and O's. Carlene leaned over to view the plan he had come up with, Confusing lines were crisscrossed all over the paper, Carlene barley made out what he had planned.

The paper show an X and O next to each other, what looked like a large fan was drawn to the side, pointed at the X and O. Arrows were coming from the fan toward the X and O, the next picture below it was a little more obvious.

It looked like a long twisted line were wrapped around a smashed X and O, Carlene guesses that it meant they should tie them together, but she wanted didn't want to be to Obvious about her manipulation. She shook her head at the plans and Kowalski started drawling again.

"Skipper and Marlene are back!" Private yelled in a hushed tone, Carlene and Kowalski rushed to join the others in the bushes, and waited to see what would happen next. Carlene bit her lip, no plan and not a clue how Skipper would act, Of course she knew what her sister would do, but Skipper didn't seem like the type of person for the romance Thing.

Carlen replayed the night in her mind, the way she got the street lights to go out, Knowing Marlene would get scared and Skipper would comfort her. She thought it was so cute the way Skipper put a flipper around her, and the way Marlene tried to go closer.

She also remembered the way Private put a flipper around her when she was cold not soon after, she glanced at Private and smiled lightly, his beak turned into a grin, and he held out a flipper for Carlene to take. He pulled her into a quick hug as encouragement for the successful night.

Than she remembered the Dolphin Display, how the Water Shimmered down, making It a sight to see. Skipper had even hugged Marlene in the beauty of it, Their reflection had Shimmered in the pool. She played in her mind the way Skipper had glanced at Marlene, while Marlene excitedly watched the dolphin display.

Carlene looked down at Privates Flipper in her paw, how they had been holding hands after the aquatic ballet, Private was always so sweet, and she was glad she could have him here that night.

"It was a good night." Private whispered to Carlene, she looked down disappointed.

"But it takes 3 to make it great, And the kiss was going to be third." She frowned remembering she didn't have a plan to make their kiss better. Private scooted closer to her, making their arms touch, Carlene leaned over, nudging in closer.

They all anxiously awaited for the couple in front of them to say goodbye. They couldn't make out the words they said, but it looked much like 'thanks for the fun night,' and 'anytime Marlene.' Marlene's paw was still entwined with Skippers flipper.

Marlene leaned in to give Skipper a peck on the cheek, When she pulled back Skipper smiled at her. This really had been a wonderful night for her little sister. Marlene turned to head inside, about to let go of his flipper, but Skipper gave it a tug, pulling her back.

He wrapped his arms around her, putting his beak to her lips. Marlene didn't have time to think, her eyes widened as Skipper kissed her, she melted in his arms, unable to respond. Fireworks Blew up in her head, as Skipper put passion into the kiss.

Carlene and the others watched in surprise at Skippers unexpected actions, He had been so swift, and shocking. It wasn't like Him at all, It was all so exciting. Marlene's eyes fluttered closed as she relaxed into the last bit of the kiss.

When Skipper leaned back and the kiss was over, Marlene couldn't decide if that really happened, or if she was day dreaming, a goofy grin was plastered on her face. Skipper waved a goodbye, as Marlene unevenly walked in side. She gave a wave back as skipper stated walking away.

Kowalski and Rico tugged on Private, urging him to go so he could get back before Skipper was.

"Thanks for all your help guys." Carlene waved as she started walking back inside, she stopped, and leaned back, Pecking Private on the cheek, than she rushed inside. Private starred after her happily, Kowalski again, started pushing on him to go.

"Hey Carlene where have you been?" Marlene asked her sister when she walked in, she had recovered from her blank mindlessness after her surprising kiss with Skipper.

"Just spending some time with the penguins." She smiled looking at her sister, who still had a bit of a dreamy expression on her face.

"Do anything interesting?" Marlene asked,

"Nope nothing that interesting." She lied, making herself grin wildly. Marlene smiled back at her, not suspecting anything out of the ordinary.

*Penguins*

Skipper slid down the ladder into the H.q. the others had been sitting around like they would any time, They looked at him as he walked over to them, trying to suppress the smile on his face. The penguins watched him, pretending they had no idea how the night went.

"Hey Skippa!" Private cheered greeting his leader, "How was the date?" He asked innocently, Skipper looked at his team, they all smiled waiting for details they already knew.

"Great, It went better than excepted, Lights out training at 0800 hours." Was all he said, he waited till all of them were in their bunks before hitting the lights and retreating to his own bunk.

"Thanks for your help tonight boys." He said, busting them for sneaking out and following them. The other penguins flinched and let out a chuckle, soon after they were all asleep.


	13. Terrible dream

_The Moon was bright, and the air was cool and refreshing. Marlene looked around, she was sitting on a boat, an umbrella opened over her shoulder, a familiar figure was rowing the boat. She smiled at him and he smiled back. The night couldn't get any better for her._

_Music was gently playing, filling the air with sweetness; the water was clear and beautiful. Skipper started to hum along with the tune, Marlene giggled at him. Skipper reached behind him, than held a rose out to Marlene, they were wrapped in orange paper._

_Dolphins were jumping around behind them, Birds were singing and stars were shinning. Everything had been so perfect. She had Skipper by her, and she knew the night couldn't get any better than it already was, it could only get worse._

_They felt a jolt at the boat, making it rock to the side. Marlene stumbled over, catching the side of the boat. She looked over, the once calm water turned choppy, and dark clouds filled the moon lit sky. Waves crashed down in all directions, throwing the row boat around like a tennis ball._

_Marlene held tight to the boat, Skipper did the same, gripping the edge with all their might. Waves kept coming down, knocking them off balance. Skippers flippers were to slippery and if wasn't long until a wave crashing directly into the boat, throwing skipper over the edge._

"_Skipper!!!" Marlene cried, as she tried to reach for his flipper, He struggled to stay afloat in the terrible water. He reached up, trying to grab hold of Marlene. _

"_Skipper." She yelled again, still unsuccessfully for grabbing his flipper and keeping hold. Finally she grabbed hold of him, wrapping her paws around his flipper tightly. Waves kept coming down around them, but they held tight._

_Something pulled on the boat, pulling it backward away from Skipper, Marlene struggled to stay tight, but it wasn't easy. Her Grip loosened, and she yelped in worry. A jolt on the boat, caused her to lose balance, and Skippers grip, she over slightly, holding onto the boat._

"_Skipper, No!!" She yelled in Worry, She watched him slowly sink to the underneath. Several times she tried to grab him to keep him afloat, but it wasn't easy. His head was the last thing she saw of him before he sunk below the surface._

"_NOOO!!!! Skipper!" She shrieked in Distress, The water calmed down, and the star filled beautiful night returned. But Marlene was still alone in the boat, she sobbed into her paws. _

"_Skipper!" She cried again, it was all she could say. A light came from above her, an outline of a figure that she couldn't quiet make out._

"_Marlene?" It was Skippers voice, she gasped in surprise as the figure kept calling her name, and she yelled his again and again._

"Marlene, Wake up!" Skipper called, she snapped her eyes open, starring into Skipper's concerned face. He was leaning over her, trying to wake her up. When Marlene saw him, she filled with instant happiness. Her over eager self shot up, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Skipper." She cried into his feathers, His Beak pulled into a smile. When Marlene Leaned back again, skipper kissed her forehead lightly. She smiled back at him, kissing him lightly. It had all been a bad dream, a terrible dream. She was just happy the moon light walk with Skipper wasn't a dream.

She stood up from her bed, walking over to a mirror, her fur was messy and odd looking, she walked out to the edge of the water and jumped in, hoping she wouldn't look as bad.

"Have you seen Carlene around?" Marlene asked skipper as her head broke the surface; He smiled and pointed back to the H.q.

"She and Private are eating Breakfast with Kowalski and Rico, Would you like to come." He asked putting charm into his voice, Marlene smiled and nodded. Jumping from the water eagerly, Skipper was pulling on her paw in a second.

Her head went spinning as she remembered when she couldn't hold onto him in her dream. She tightened her grip, and leaned in toward skipper; he smiled at her embrace and held her closer. When they got to the H.q. Carlene and the others were sitting around eating. While Kowalski Private and Carlene enjoyed fish, Rico was happily eating cocoa puffs.

Carlene waved to her sister and motioned for her to take one of the empty seats next to her. Private was on her right and Rico beside him. Marlene took the empty seat next to Carlene, and Skipper sat between Marlene and Kowalski.

Marlene smiled back at Skipper, trying to forget her awful dream. Skipper smiled back at her, as Marlene leaned in closer. She watched around her, as Kowalski and Rico glanced at them, while Private and Carlene stayed focused on each other.

Marlene stayed close to Skipper, enjoying the refreshing moment as she held Skipper's flipper in her paw underneath the table, and out of view of the others.


	14. Goodbye Carlene The end

Marlene hugged her sister tightly, not wanting her to leave. Of course Carlene had to return home to her aquarium, Carlene didn't want to go either; she loved her sister and the beautiful home she had, She loved the fun she had, she loved the way the sun set over the zoo at night, and how it raised up in the morning and the fritter fratter of the zoo.

Most of all she loved her new friends; she loved the Penguins and the dolphins she even was going to miss annoying Julien. Carlene let go of her sister and smiled trying to perk her up.

"I'll come visit more often, I promise." Marlene shook her head and put on a small smile, than she moved over to Kowalski and Rico, she smiled at them kindly and hugged each one. She walked over to Skipper who was standing tall and brave, He saluted her and she did the same back. Carlene leaned in hugging him tightly.

"Be nice to my little sister of else." She whispered in his ear, Skipper smiled and nodded his head. Carlene came over to Private, and began to get tears in her eyes, this is the one she knew she was going to have the hardest time forgetting.

She remembered how excited he was when he asked her out, the glimmer in his eyes and the determination he had. She remembered how much fun that night was, she stayed close to him the whole time, he was happy and sincere the entire ride.

She knew he was only a young lad, but to her it didn't seem so, He was Private the barely old enough Penguin, He was Private the penguin that showed her a good time, Private the Penguin that cared for everyone, Private her favorite penguin, Private her penguin.

She wrapped her arms around him, and images shot back into her head from Marlene and Skippers date, Private had wrapped an arm around her, he held her paw, he hugged her and encouraged her. Private was always so sweet and caring, and she was really going to miss him.

"Private I'll be back to visit soon ok." She said with a broken voice, it was rough from crying, Private nodded his head, trying to hold back tears. She kissed him once more on the cheek and returned to look at the entire group; each one stared at her, trying not to cry.

"Be brave men." Skipper urged, holding back tears as Marlene was snug in his flippers. The others nodded and sniffled. Carlene waved good bye, and they all waved back. With That Carlene Turned and left, each penguin forgot what Skipper said and let their tears go.

2 days later

"Skippa!" Private yelled excitedly bursting through the Fishbowl entrance, Skipper turned around to face him, Private panted a few times out of breath.

"Marlene is getting another roommate," He yelled out, Marlene walked in through the door in the back she was smiling brightly and was dancing around happily.

"It's an otter! I heard Alice say it's an otter." She sang spinning around, grabbing Skipper by the flippers and dancing around with him. He was pulled from place to place unable to keep up with Marlene's active dancing and playing.

"She might still be a spy Marlene, remember Rhonda?" Skipper asked Breaking away from her, Marlene shuttered at the thought of the disgusting animal.

"Can we please just give her a chance? Please Skipper," she asked leaning in closer, opening her eyes wide and cute trying to convince him. He smiled charmingly and nodded his head.

"Marlene you are…"

"Cute and Naïve yeah I know." she interrupted happily; he smiled again, and shook his head.

"Just cute." He stated, taking her paw in his Flipper, than they walked over to Marlene's Habitat to see who the new Roommate was going to be. Alice walked over to the habitat, and the penguins ducked into the bushes, she set down a small crate and walked away.

The Penguins emerged from the bushes ready to crack the crate, it was bolted close which was odd, why would Alice leave the Crate closed.

"Rico Crowbar." Skipper demanded, in a second Rico spit up a crowbar and held it out for Skipper to take, before he touched it, Marlene swiped it from his hand she smiled and took a step forward.

"Ladies first." She mocked; she stepped up next to the crate, about to shove the crowbar into the side to open the crate with her new roommate. Before she had a chance, the top shot off, sending Marlene backwards, with the crowbar. Skipper caught her and they all looked to the box to see the new otter roommate.

"Wow this place looks familiar." A common voice said they all stared in shock as the Female otter rose from the box; Marlene jumped up and ran toward her.

"Carlene what are you doing here?" She asked, hugging Carlene Tightly happy to see her sister.

"I got back and they shoved me in a transfer crate." She explained letting go of her Marlene. Rico came up and jumped on her tackling her to the ground hugging her and purring, she chuckled and got up. Kowalski was next to greet her, he hugged her calmly and smiled at her happily

"Welcome back Cadet." Skipper Saluted, she grinned smugly, than hugged him. When she looked at Private he was still in shock. She smiled happily and raced over to him, hugging him tightly. He returned her Embrace happily, and excitedly.

"I told you I'd be back." She whispered to him, he pulled back to look her in the eyes, she smiled and starred back, Private leaned in, kissing her lightly. When he pulled back, her expression was surprise and bliss. She leaned in again kissing him once more.

Marlene looked at Skipper and nudged him, pointing back to Carlene and Private. Skipper smiled happily and wrapped an arm around Marlene; He dipped her backwards kissing her deeply.

"Perfect." Marlene and Carlene muttered in unison, they laughed and hugged their penguins blissfully. The sun started setting making the sky turn red; a beautiful sunset ended the day.

The End!!


End file.
